


Power Trip

by Usami_chan13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, there were still some things he just couldn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

Ever since that day Ash and Brock had rescued him from that rock, Charizard knew he had paid his dues to Ash, but he did wish that he would someday get the chance to do so to Brock.

It had been so long since that time that he had almost forgotten. He had barely remembered how much he owed Ash for that. It wasn't until that one day on the Orange Islands, when the young trainer had rubbed his hands near raw just to keep him warm – to keep him _alive_ – that Charizard recalled the other time Ash fought to prevent him from dying as a Charmander.

But it was even more difficult to remember the part Brock played in his survival. Especially after Brock allowed Ash to take Charmander, instead of taking him for himself.

Because, as Charizard realized, Brock was very content to remain in the background and let his younger companion shine. Brock had no problems giving to others, preferring to see _them_ happy, even at his own expense. He was content helping those around him reach out and excel, rather than take glory for himself.

And for Charizard, that was part of the problem. Charizard's constant training, his drive to get stronger, was at least _useful_ to Ash. The flame Pokémon's desire for power could help his trainer advance in his quest to become a Master, and Charizard was happy to be able to provide that much for Ash.

But to Brock, who mostly avoided battling and didn't care as much about winning…nothing Charizard trained was beneficial to Brock. Charizard prided itself on its great strength, but it meant nothing to Brock. No matter what he did…Charizard had nothing to help him.

Charizard owed his _life_ to Brock. And having no way to really _thank_ him for saving him…it made Charizard feel even more powerless than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend for a Drabble Request Meme; I'm given a line, either the first or last line, and I'm to write a story using it. The line my friend gave me was: "Ever since that day Ash and Brock had rescued him from that rock, Charizard knew he had paid his dues to Ash, but he did wish that he would someday get the chance to do so to Brock." This was actually a bit tough, so I'm not sure how well it turned out. But I really did try, so I thought I might as well put it out there.


End file.
